Pieces
by Elsa's Broken Stories
Summary: Mabel was tired of the hatred so she let it go. Cover Picture was not drawn by me. Just gave me the inspiration to write. Rated T for Dipper and Mabel, maybe. Do not own Gravity Falls. Mabel and Dipper are older. There are no reverse Pines.
1. Chapter 1

"M-Mabel…" My voice cracked as she sat on my lap, her legs wrapping around my sides. Droplets of blood fell down my right cheek. The four scratch marks leaving a sting on my cheek meat after my twin sister clawed me. She strike and then pushed me to sit on a crate that remained in an empty luminescent room. She grabbed my neck and held it softly, rubbing her fingers on the back of my neck and then tugging strands of my hair.

Back to the "conversation" I'm trying to have, Mabel finally responded. Her eyes glow a neon blue-green, matching the pin or amulet thing on her- same colored- headband. "Not quite, handsome." She said in a weird tone, which made my heart go mad. I couldn't help but feel awkward with her on top of me. Did I mention she wasn't wearing her usual skirt?

I've always imagined a girl doing this to me in my teenage years, but not my sister. I thought it would be Wendy which would be totally unnatural considering she's way older than me. But a guy can dream. My father once told me, 'When puberty comes, son. You got to run. And don't let nasty stuff go in your head', which was the weirdest thing I've ever heard and seen when he showed me some type of video based off of the subject. And the last conversation we fully had as well. Believe me; I've seen weirder stuff than that all the time: gnomes, a dream demon, living wax sculptures, ghosts, etc… You get the point, right?

My thoughts were suddenly cut short, when the-so-called Mabel lips touched mine. I gasped from shock and pressed my weight on my back to lie against the wall. I raised my arms and pushed her, not hard, to get her off my face.

"Oh, you're going hard pretty boy?" She chuckled darkly and then grasped my hands with her own and pushed my back straight on the wall. I groaned from the sudden jolt and tried to break free. Man, she sure has strength.

"This isn't you Mabel, fight it." I said hopefully trying to regain my loving and older twin. She looked at me with sad eyes for a second before they went away, replaced with a cold stare and anger. "You are a monster."

"Cute, you're trying to be the hero. And name-calling won't get you anywhere. It just makes you more irresistible." She giggled and then used her telekinesis power from the amulet and forced my body still. Yet again, she placed her lips on mine. With the supernatural force on me I couldn't back away or get away. She bit my bottom lip which caused me too wince. Once I did I regretted it. She had the chance to stick her tongue in and she moved it around trying to grab my own. Disgracefully she did and once she did my tongue was pulled out by hers, which was unbelievably strong, and she chomped. The chomp made me once again wince in pain and her braces only made the feeling worse. When my tongue returned back into my mouth, I tasted blood.

"I'll give you a break." She grinned and got off of me. Her powers fading and I breathed heavily from the lack of air I didn't know I was holding. As I looked up I saw she had some kind a crack on her skin as if made of glass. It reminded me of something but I didn't recall it at that moment. I kept on staring as she played with "her hair". She had other cracks on her legs and one near her neck.

Realization hit me. In journal number 3, they spoke of a creature that took over one's body and possesses great power from an amulet, relating Gideon's power from his old amulet, and it used the host to make more of her kind. "Glass Lady," was what she was called, made a glass version of its victim and contained her/him in it, until broken.

The Glass Lady can only be broken if the one trapped regains himself/ herself and strengthens their will and courage or hope. Mabel was a weak will due to Pacifica bringing her down and even her friends, and me. This was my own fault and agreed with strangers instead of sticking with my own sib. I told her to grow up and try to find something better for herself. And her life wasn't to go anywhere until she actually becomes important. I was at full blame for I broke her the most.

"You finally understand."

I looked up at "Mabel" and saw hurt in those glowing neon blue-green eyes. I saw the Mabel that told me 'I hate you' and ran off crying, trying to find comfort in her hurt time. Her Sweater town began to form.

"How could you have done that to your own sister? Call me the monster when you're the real one." The creature approached me and then grabbed me by the neck and to my feet. "Now feel the pain she felt."

"She wouldn't want me to, even what I did to her. Mabel's not like that at all." I said through gritted teeth trying my best to get air. "Mabel, I'm so s-"

Before I could have continued, the lady threw me to the wall back slamming on it. I then fell on the hard cold floor, gasping for air on my hands and knees. She began to come closer and closer and I began to back away. A dead end finally came.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Trying to apologize, now at the moment of your suffer. You are a selfish cold bastard!" She smacked me and I went flying to my left side and landing on my already bruised back. "There you go Mabel," She muttered to herself and then looked at me, "You deserve what you are getting."

"Mabel, I'm so sorry. I know you can fight her." I started, tears falling down my face from the pain and my guilt. "I know you're stronger than her and I know I'm TOTALLY wrong about you. Just be yourself. I'm the idiot who has to change." I got up on my knees and motioned my pointer finger towards my chest to emphasis.

"Dipper…" The real Mabel said her eyes stopped glowing and became the beautiful and soft chocolate brown ones. "I forgive…"

Before she could say the rest the criminal took control yet again and slammed me against the wall. "Oh no, little man, you are not winning this battle. I will break you!" She then forced me into a kiss, I was getting tired of her lips touching mine, but this time they tasted different. Instead of the soft and warm lips from earlier, they were hard and cold. Her lips became glass. Mabel was fighting her.

"Yeah, Mabel you can do it." I cheered for her after the creature got pulled off by an invisible force. She fell on her butt and then kneeled. Her head remained down, lying on her chest, unmoving. Did Mabel win? Of course she won but at this very moment did she beat that bitch.

I came closer to "Mabel's" body and with precaution I touched her head. She slightly lifted her head slowly and her face was covered with cracks. Her eyes showed two colors: the neon blue-green and the chocolate brown. She had a hole in her chest, which was visible due to her tank top, nothing more.

"Mabel…" I began but was interrupted by the drop. I fell on my back as the creature went on top of mine. She sent her lips on my neck and slowly started to lick it and kiss it softly and then did it harshly. She nibbled my neck which caused me to gasp and moan. She slowly kept on going and going and I couldn't do anything but stare, with horrified eyes.

She lifted me on to her lap, and I was obedient. I didn't understand why? Then as a glow caught my attention, the beast was using her ability. I threw my head back as she licks my jaw and slowly goes back down. Slowly she her freezing glass hands goes into my shirt and starts rubbing my back softly grabbing the end of my shirt pulling it upwards. Kissing my chest now and licking my nipples.

I tried to escape but couldn't. Feeling completely useless I shut my eyes and wish for it to end soon, quickly end soon.


	2. Happy Ending

A piercing scream was heard that emerged out of her mouth. My eyes shot open and I looked towards hers. A hand with pink nail polish appears. The hand poked the creature in its eyes and then went for its nose to pull it out. Her face was torn apart as Mabel broke free. Cracks forming on the replica's skin, her eyes disintegrating to a black liquid and her scalp becoming bald.

"I AM STRONG!" Mabel yelled at the top of her lungs continually smashing her glass copy. I got off of the witch and then kicked it, which it corpse landed on the floor and causing it to lose some more pieces. "Dipper, grab my hand!"

And I did, I grabbed it with a tight hold and pulled her out of that glass coffin and into my arms. Into a bear hug I wanted to get from her from the day I made her cry. I was a completely idiotic asshole that evening when I yelled at my sis.

"NO!" The Glass Lady bellowed and bellowed repeating. She also, repeated to break off pieces and chunks of pieces. Her legs were smashed and her feet were gone, made into dust. Her porcelain arms beginning to crumble. She reached out for Mabel who backed away along with me.

"Ydal Ssalg Raeppasid!" Mabel chanted and with that blue flames created on her hands and blasted the creature. Killing or more like breaking it with that one jolt of achievement and courage that was regained.

My sister was back.

And I was glad to have her back.

"I'm so sorry Mabel." I broke into tears and hugged her, never wanting to let her go.

"It's okay Dipper, I forgive you. I just overreacted and such. I just feel so weird because of, well that."

"I know Mabel, but I knew it wasn't you."

"Yeah I would never hurt you." Tears formed in the end of her eyes ready to fall.

"I know, I know. Just remember Mabel this isn't your fault at all."

"Yes it is!"

"No it isn't! I made you feel discourage and hurt. What kind of brother does that?"

"A jerk of a brother,"

"I was a total selfish jerk, trying to change the most important person in my life."

"Hey you said it no me."

We both headed back towards the Mystery Shack, where our Great Uncle, Grunkle Stan was. We walked slowly and I had my arm slang over her shoulders.

"Hey, I love you, Dipper."

"That was out of nowhere."

"I don't hate you."

"It's okay Mabel, you were mad."

And we continued off back to the Mystery Shack, night coming.

"And Dipper,"

"What's up?"

"I'm sorry for the weird replica situation back there."

"Oh come on don't bring that up."

We both shared a laugh. But to be honest I was still freaked out but I trusted my sister and I knew that monster was gone and wasn't, ever again, going to control or manipulate Mabel.

That was the end of that day, and we forgave each other. Before we entered the shack, we swore to not tell anyone of this outing and to not mention it to each other either, neither one of us wanting to remember. It was late when we finally arrived back at the shack. We told a lie to Grunkle Stan about our tardiness and headed upstairs. I also had to lie about my injured face which earned a sad and guilty face on the brunette, next to me.

Before we went to bed Mabel pulled me into the bathroom and cleaned the scratches and then gave a very long apology. I then said:

"Awkward sibling hug?"

"Awkward sibling hug."

We hugged, and I could tell Mabel began to cry as I heard her sniffle.

"Pat, pat." We said simultaneously and then headed off to bed.


End file.
